


Sis dulce vitae

by EliuxW



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Saiouma Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliuxW/pseuds/EliuxW
Summary: Ouma recuerda cómo se enamoró de Saihara
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 8





	Sis dulce vitae

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo entendido que el 1 de marzo es el día del SaiOuma, ¡así que tenía que escribir algo!  
> El título significa «Nuestra dulce vida» en Latín

Durante mucho tiempo Ouma trató de llamar la atención de Saihara, el chico le gustaba, se sintió atraído hacia él desde el primer instante en que sus miradas chocaron, pero sabía que nunca iba a recibir la atención que quería, pues siempre había estado solo, y que le gustase un chico no tenía por qué cambiarlo.

Al inicio sólo sintió una leve atracción sexual por él, además de interés por tu talento de detective, sin embargo, cada vez que le escuchaba hablar, cada vez que le veía formular una hipótesis sobre un caso, y las escasas veces que le veía sonreír... su corazón se exaltaba con intensidad. Saihara era de algún modo amable con él, tampoco le trataba mucho mejor que el resto del grupo —quienes ya le habían desarrollado manía debido a sus constantes mentiras—, pero sí que hacía el esfuerzo por entenderle y vislumbrar la verdad entre sus mentiras.

No era exactamente la atención que quería, pero Saihara le daba atención, y eso le gustaba.

Sólo fueron muestras de atención, sólo fueron palabras más suaves y amables, pero eso, en muy poco tiempo enamoraron a Ouma. Ouma nunca había recibido cariño, y recibir atención y palabras amables le hacía sentir algo querido —o por lo menos, no tan odiado—, por eso tardó tan poco en enamorarse de Saihara.

El de ojos amatistas, empero, tenía un pequeño gran obstáculo en su camino para enamorar a Shuichi —o al menos eso creía—, ya que Kaede era... por lo menos, perfecta. Era guapa, amable, atenta y se llevaba superbién con Shuichi, ¿cómo no iban a acabar como pareja? Pf, era obvio.

Sin embargo, sabes que la vida da muchas vueltas cuando la tipa que te hace sentir celos por el chico que te gusta acaba siendo la novia de otra mujer, y eso precisamente le pasó a Ouma, pues Kaede e Iruma empezaron una relación.

Eso le daba vía libre para intentar algo con Saihara, ¿no? No, porque enseguida apareció otro obstáculo, Kiibo y Saihara eran cada vez más cercanos, y el pelimorado no pudo evitar tener miedo. No obstante, empezó a intentar llamar la atención de Shuichi de forma más drástica, quizá demasiado obvia, pero quería volver a sentir ese supuesto cariño que el superdetective le brindaba. Y para su sorpresa, parecía funcionar.

Saihara empezó a ser más cercano con él, se interesaba por lo que hacía, por sus costumbres, por los pequeños detalles que a Ouma le gusta contar, y a asistir a la imperturbable hora del té del superdictador. Kokichi podía afirmar que estaba pletórico de emoción.

Lo que Ouma no supo, era que Saihara también había estado interesado en él desde el principio, Kaede no resultó ser la chica que le gustaba, al contrario, era quien más apoyaba a Shuichi para darle el valor que necesitaba para acercarse a Kokichi, y Kiibo solo un amigo que le pedía ayuda con algunos problemas, Ouma había tenido miedo de no poder enamorar a Saihara, sin saber que él buscaba lo mismo.

Ambos se confesaron el primero de marzo de hace diez años, y hoy Kokichi abre los ojos en su cama, con unos brazos que le aprisionan con suavidad al pecho de su novio quien le da un beso en los hombros.

—Feliz décimo aniversario, Kokichi.

—Feliz décimo aniversario, Shuichi


End file.
